


Out Alive |GB•SASUKE|

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: M/M, ginga is the shit, i cried when gb died tho, out alive by lorene drive is the tittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...They never showed you how to make it out alive."</p><p>Alternate version of GB's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Alive |GB•SASUKE|

**Author's Note:**

> what? something other than HU?!  
> yeee, i like ginga.  
> im still pretty happy about How GB died tho. it was fuckin NOBLE yo!  
> anyways.  
> enjoy~ you twisted fuks!

Fuck, no, no! This can NOT be happening! No, not now! Not at this crucial moment!

GB felt the claws sinking into his back, slicing, tearing, shredding, through his organs, coming clean out of his side.  
He gasps and can feel the blood pouring out of his body.  
This is it. One last chance to prove his worth to this fucked world!

GB twisted and sunk his teeth into the Hybrid Bear's cuticle, making it howl in rage and pull it's massive paw away from the Setter.

GB fell to the ground with a loud thump, he saw the bear's claw fall only a few meters away from him.  
He squinted his eyes at the figures around him.  
Fuck, was that Old Man Smith?  
No. No, it was Weed.

"GB!" Weed screamed at the top of his lungs and stared at his comrade sprawled on the ground, dying, rain mixing his blood into the sparse grass.  
GB paid no attention to his leader, as important as Weed was to him, the only dog he wanted by him right now was Sasuke.

And speak of the Devil, there he was. The most Heavenly Shiba Inu to possibly exist.  
GB tried to talk, "Weed, I'm scared. I don't wanna die. I'm so glad I could save you, but-" He choked on the blood filling his throat and his lung failing him "-I n-need Sasuke right now... Please."

Weed backed away and allowed the golden Shiba to step forward before collapsing next to the Setter.  
"GB. Oh, God! GB..." Sasuke was bawling now, unable to control the tears for his pack mate, his friend, his love.  
"I'm sorry I was such an ass back in Nero's territory. I was such a pussy to leave to be killed by that fighting dog. I'm so sorry for letting Hougen-" "Shut up."  
GB let out a rickety sigh and smiled, "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much."

Sasuke watched as the last ounces of blood, life and soul poured out of the older dog.  
"I love you, too, GB... They never showed you how to make it out alive."

**Author's Note:**

> ahem!  
> i know ur mouse and/or finger is hovering over that "kudos" button!  
> comments over kudos, kiddos!!  
> keeps me from lying in bed all day and doing absolutely nothing.


End file.
